


Preparar para o Lançamento

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [26]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian e Jimmy têm uma ideia juntos que acaba divertindo toda a família. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").





	Preparar para o Lançamento

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Havia uma bagunça relativamente ordenada em volta de Jimmy e Brian. Pai e filho tinham passado boa parte do dia reunindo os mais diversos materiais, mas apesar de diferentes, todos eles tinham um mesmo objetivo, fazer parte de um foguete que os May estavam prestes a construir.

A ideia tinha surgido na noite anterior, quando Jimmy observava as estrelas pelo telescópio e ficou imaginando como seria chegar até elas, e automaticamente, seu pensamento foi parar em como foguetes funcionavam. Sem hesitar, ele fez a pergunta a seu pai, sabendo que Brian poderia responder. O astrofísico ficou feliz com a pergunta e deu seu melhor para explicar, mas ainda assim viu confusão no rosto do seu filho.

-Hã... Não entendeu, Jim? - ele perguntou, apreensivo.

-É muita coisa, mas acho que entendi, basicamente - o menino de 12 anos replicou.

-Sabe o que ia te ajudar a entender? - Brian pôs uma mão no queixo e deu um sorriso travesso - construir um foguete!

-Um foguete de verdade? - Jimmy suspirou, animado - não um de verdade, claro, mas um em menor escala.

-Exatamente - o pai assentiu - o que me diz?

-Amei essa ideia - Jimmy deu um sorriso enorme.

Assim, no dia seguinte, eles estavam colocando seu plano em prática. Demorou um pouco pra que o foguete tomasse a forma reconhecível de uma espaçonave, mas assim que ficou pronto, Jimmy e Brian observaram seu foguete, com um olhar e um sorriso orgulhosos.

-Já podemos testá-lo? - Jimmy perguntou, completamente animado.

-Sim, sim, mas espera, Jim - Brian interrompeu o filho - chama a mamãe e as meninas pra verem.

-Aham! - ele assentiu e foi correndo pra dentro de casa chamar Chrissie, Louisa e Emily para verem o grande lançamento.

Com cuidado, Brian tirou o foguete do lugar, o tirando da mesa da cozinha e o posicionando no quintal. Havia um tripé debaixo dele e Brian ficou preparado para acendê-lo, assim que sua família chegasse até ali.

-Então vocês fizeram o foguete mesmo? - Chrissie comentou ao olhar para a espaçonave, segurando Emily em seu colo, enquanto Louisa já tinha corrido para ver melhor o foguete.

-E ele vai voar? - ela perguntou ao pai e ao irmão.

-É o que nós vamos ver - disse Brian, muito animado - mas fique em uma distância segura, filha, aliás, todo mundo.

Jimmy e Louisa obedeceram, ficando ao lado de sua mãe. Brian se agachou, acendeu um fósforo e o usou para aquecer o interior do foguete. As crianças se encolheram, procurando proteção, Emily abraçou o pescoço de Chrissie, enquanto Brian se afastou do foguete, ficando perto da família. Os olhos de todos se voltaram para o foguete, viram seu pavio faiscar e então, finalmente ele levantou voo, ficando no ar por curtos instantes, mas foram o suficiente para encantar toda a família.

-Isso foi fantástico! - Chrissie exclamou.

-Dá pra fazer ele voar de novo? - Louisa logo quis saber.

-Hã... Acho que sim, só vamos ter que fazer um combustível novo para reabastecê-lo - o pai dela respondeu, um tanto pensativo.

-Então vamos lá! - Louisa praticamente puxou Brian em direção à entrada da casa, para que eles fossem atrás do que fosse necessário para acender o foguete.

-Espera aí, Lou, dá um tempo pro papai - recomendou a mãe dela.

-É, concordo - Brian deu uma risada de alívio - mas prometo que acendo outra vez.

-Isso! De novo, de novo! - Emily bateu palmas, ansiosa por ver o foguete voar outra vez.

Assim, as crianças deixaram seu pai descansar um pouco, mas com certeza logo o lembrariam de fazer o foguete voar, já que tinha sido uma experiência tão legal.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí gente? Quem tava com saudade dessas crianças lindas? A ideia pra essa história veio de um post do Brian na época da Páscoa. Deu a entender que ele e a família tem uma tradição de soltar foguetes nessa época, então escrevi a minha versão de onde surgiu isso. Obrigada por lerem, bom fim de semana e até mais!


End file.
